


Sandro

by schnaf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, es ist doch nur ein one night stand, oder?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Geburtstagsfeier, schön und gut. Doppelgeburtstag - auch noch gut. Aber eine Kostümparty? Immerhin hat Leon, einer der zwei Gastgeber, einen ansehnlichen Knacki in petto.
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer, Sandro Wagner/Felix Dornebusch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Für eine Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> Guckt mal, wer wieder da ist. :D
> 
> Ich habe beschlossen, dass es an der Zeit für eine neue Geschichte ist. Und deshalb gibt es hier eine Kleinigkeit - 3 Kapitel, geschrieben für ein Schrottwichteln, bei dem mir zwei x-beliebige Spieler zugeteilt wurden.
> 
> Nur eine Kleinigkeit? Ja. Da kommt nämlich demnächst etwas Größeres. Aber dafür brauche ich eure Hilfe - nämlich eine Entscheidungshilfe. :D [Hier](https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/LC5WJCQ) könnt ihr abstimmen, welche Geschichte ich als nächstes hochladen soll!
> 
> So, damit aber zu Felix und Sando - ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. :D

Felix tanzt.

Die Musik ist laut, er spürt das Wummern in seinem Körper und er lässt sich einfach treiben. Er ist schon ein bisschen betrunken, da tanzt er dann immer recht gerne – nüchtern bewegt er sich nicht ganz so gerne, aber wenn er etwas intus hat, fühlt er die Musik noch intensiver und hat das Bedürfnis, sich dazu zu bewegen. So wie jetzt eben. Aber im Moment hat er das Gefühl, dass er selbst nüchtern nicht diesem geilen Bass widerstehen könnte.

Felix wird aus seiner Trance gerissen, als er neben sich ein empörtes Kreischen hört. Als er die Augen öffnet, sieht er, dass dort drüben ein blondes Mädchen steht, die empört ihre Hände hebt und ihr nasses Oberteil anstarrt. Die Mädchen um sie herum tun es ihr gleich, eine kramt in ihrer Handtasche herum, wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach einem Taschentuch.  
Der, der vermutlich schuld an dem Desaster ist, nähert sich gerade Felix an, völlig unbeeindruckt von dem Chaos hinter ihm. Leon ist ein fantastischer Gastgeber, wie immer.  
Als Leon endlich bei ihm angekommen ist, hat Felix das Gefühl, dass die Menge um sie herum kollektiv aufatmet – zumindest sollte sie das tun, Leon ist nämlich ein ziemlich rücksichtsloser Drängler, wie Blondie vorher feststellen durfte.  
Ihm ist das egal. Er grinst Leon an und Leon erwidert das Grinsen. Dann macht Felix einen Schritt nach vorne, so dass er direkt vor Leon steht. Seine Hände legen sich auf seine nackte Hüfte, direkt über dem Hosenbund, er beugt sich nach vorne, so dass er ihm etwas ins Ohr raunen kann. Oder doch eher schreien, damit Leon ihn wenigstens einigermaßen hört.

„Geile Party.“

Das ist es wirklich. Die Hütte ist berstend voll, dabei haben sich Leon und sein Namensvetter Felix Platte echt Mühe gegeben, eine ziemlich geräumige Location auszuwählen. Aber es war absehbar, dass so viele Gäste kommen, schließlich ist das hier ein Doppelgeburtstag – eben die Feier von Leon und Platte. Als Leon zu einem Freund im Verein sagte, dass er eine fette Party will, aber keinen Bock auf Organisation hat, hat ihm dieser erzählt, dass Felix nur ein paar Tage nach ihm Geburtstag hat und man diese Feiern ja zusammenlegen könnte. Hat schon alleine deshalb Sinn gemacht, weil sie einige gemeinsame Freunde haben und sie sich bei separaten Partys gegenseitig die Gäste ausgespannt hätten – gibt ja einige, die es nicht unbedingt arrangieren können, so kurz nacheinander zwei Geburtstagsfeiern zu besuchen.  
Eine Doppelfeier also. Viele Schalker sind hier, natürlich auch einige Bochumer aus Leons Zeit dort, so wie Felix, außerdem Plattes Kollegen aus Darmstadt. Dazu Freunde, Freunde von Freunden, Verwandte... Kann gut sein, dass sich sogar Leute dazu gesellt haben, die weder mit Felix noch mit Leon befreundet sind – würde hier ja nicht mal groß auffallen.

„War 'ne geile Idee, ne?“

Damit meint Leon nicht unbedingt die Sache mit der Doppelfeier. Vielmehr spielt er darauf an, dass sie die grandiose Idee hatten, eine Kostümparty zu veranstalten. Ist ja Februar und Karnevalszeit – Felix hat die Geburtstagskinder spätestens dann dafür verflucht, als er zuhause vor dem Kleiderschrank stand und eine Verkleidung gesucht hat. Letztendlich wurde es dann doch das feiererprobte Polizeioutfit  
Felix reagiert einfach nicht darauf. Stattdessen schließt er wieder die Augen, lässt wieder die Musik auf sich wirken. Seine Hände bleiben an Leons Seite, seine Daumen streichen über seinen Bauch, während er anfängt, die Hüfte sanft kreisen zu lassen.  
Kurz geht Leon darauf ein – Felix fühlt, wie er sich ihm entgegen drängt, wie er seine Bewegungen imitiert. Leider unterbricht er das ziemlich schnell, um seinen Mund wieder neben Felix' Ohr zu bewegen.

„Ich hab' 'nen Mann für dich gefunden.“

Einen Mann also. So, so.  
Über Felix' Gesicht huscht ein Grinsen, als er antwortet.

„Du reichst mir völlig.“

Auch diesmal lässt Leon sich auf das Spielchen ein. Seine Hand, die er auf Felix' Rücken gelegt hat, rutscht etwas nach unten, er packt seinen Arsch. Gleichzeitig presst er seine Lippen für ein paar Momente gegen seinen Hals.  
Aber dann löst er sich wieder von ihm und Felix hört ganz deutlich das Grinsen in seiner Stimme.

„Einen anderen Mann. Ist voll dein Typ. Ziemlich groß, eher breit, dunkle Haare, dunkle Augen, Arschlochblick. Du wirst so sehr auf ihn stehen, ich schwör'.“

Na, wenn Leon das sagt... Ein Kerl, der nur eine graue Latzhose und Katzenöhrchen trägt, ist natürlich sehr überzeugend.  
Nein, er glaubt Leon wirklich. Sie kennen sich schon so lange und vor allem, was Männer angeht, kann Felix sich auf ihn verlassen. Schließlich hat Leon ihm geholfen, mit der Erkenntnis, dass er auf Männer steht, umzugehen – und andersherum. Im Laufe der Zeit hat dann nicht nur Felix herausgefunden, welche Männer sein Typ sind, sondern auch Leon. So wie er auch sagen kann, welcher Mann Leons Geschmack entsprechen könnte.

„Okay, lass' mal sehen.“

Nun löst sich Leon von ihm. Dabei sieht Felix, dass er über das ganze Gesicht strahlt.  
Hach, was würde er ohne Leon machen? Leon ist so bemüht, kümmert sich so sehr um ihn... Es ist gut, ihn als besten Freund zu haben.

Dann packt er Felix am Handgelenk und zerrt ihn Richtung Bar. Wieder achtet er nicht darauf, dass er fast jeden anrempelt, der in der Nähe ist, aber hey, heute darf er das, er ist ja eines der Geburtstagskinder.  
Dort, an der Bar, sitzt Max. Er hat sich einen der begehrten Barhocker gesichert und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ziemlich grimmig. Schätzungsweise sitzt er schon länger hier herum, weil Leon ein Weilchen gebraucht hat, um Felix zu finden.  
Passt gar nicht so recht zu seinem Outfit. Er ist der Jerry zu Tom-Leon – seine Latzhose ist braun, er ist ebenfalls oben ohne und die Ohren auf seinem Haarreif sind rund und passen farblich zur Hose. Tom und Jerry, eine der einfallsreichsten Partnerverkleidungen, die Felix je gesehen hat, das muss er ihnen beiden lassen. Auch wenn Leon in diesem Outfit noch ein bisschen mehr klischeeschwul wirkt als sonst, während Max es irgendwie auf die Reihe bekommt, trotz der freizügigen, niedlichen Verkleidung irgendwie noch männlich zu wirken.

Den folgenden Dialog kann Felix nur an Leons und Max' Lippen ablesen. Max sagt irgendetwas, was nach 'Na endlich' aussieht, Leon grinst entschuldigend, spitzt dann kurz die Lippen, Max versucht, weiterhin böse dreinzublicken, doch seine Mundwinkel zucken etwas nach oben. Als das geklärt ist, rutscht er von seinem Hocker herunter und kommt ihnen so nah, dass auch Felix ihn versteht.

„Ich muss so dringend pissen, ey. Bin gleich wieder da.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwindet Max und Leon schiebt Felix zum leer gewordenen Hocker. Bevor jemand darauf kommt, ihm den Platz wegzuschnappen, nimmt Felix dort Platz und Leon tritt zwischen seine Beine. Er kommt ihm dabei so nahe, dass er schon quasi an Felix klebt – immerhin kann er so über die Bar blicken und das war wohl sein Ziel.

„Da drüben. Zwischen den Meerjungfrauen und dem Playboybunny mit dem Zuhälter. Der Knacki.“

Leon kichert leise, doch Felix nimmt das nur noch nebenbei wahr. Seine Beschreibung war sehr aussagekräftig, er findet umgehend den Mann, den Leon für ihn ausgewählt hat. Und...  
Ja. Leon hat recht. Der ist wirklich voll sein Typ. Einer dieser Männer, auf die er vielleicht nicht stehen sollte, bei denen er aber umgehend weiche Knie und einen harten Schwanz bekommt. Der Blick des Knackis ist auf einen Punkt irgendwo in der Ferne gerichtet und er sieht so abfällig drein, dass Felix sich unwillkürlich fragt, wie wohl sein Stöhnen klingen mag.  
Mann, er steht zu sehr auf solche Kerle.

Er wendet seinen Blick wieder ab, dreht sich zu Leon, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansieht.

„Kennst du den?“

Sofort erntet er ein Kopfschütteln, dann legt Leon seine Stirn in Falten.

„Bin vorher an ihm vorbei gelaufen, aber ich habe nichts gesehen.“

Natürlich hat er das nicht. Als Felix hier aufgeschlagen ist, rannte Leon mit einer dieser Partybrillen herum, durch die man fast nichts mehr sieht. Kein Wunder, dass er so nicht Felix' Kerl abchecken konnte. Doch darauf kann er ihn nicht ansprechen, Leon fährt schon fort.

„Wird wohl jemand von Platte sein.“

Das ist hier wie auf einer Hochzeit. Immer, wenn man sich mit jemandem unterhält, den man nicht kennt, kommt zuerst die Frage, ob man nun zur Braut oder zum Bräutigam gehört – hier also zu Leon oder zu Felix. In diesem Fall hat er es wohl mit jemandem von der Felix-Seite zu tun.  
Leons Neugierde ist mit dieser Frage natürlich nicht gestillt. Er sieht ihn immer noch so wissbegierig an und als Felix keine Anstalten macht, mit der Sprache herauszurücken, seufzt er entnervt.

„Okay. Wie findest du ihn?“

Felix' Kopf zuckt zur Seite, er sieht wieder hinüber zu seinem Auserwählten. Inzwischen bekam dieser einen Drink vorgesetzt, von dem er gerade einen Schluck nimmt. Sein Blick heftet sich fest an seinem Adamsapfel, der sich auf und ab bewegt und er muss dabei selbst schlucken.  
Verdammt, wenn ein Mann so überzeugend ist, springt er wirklich auf alles an.

„Schon ziemlich gut.“  
„Ziemlich gut?“

Leon lacht entrüstet, fast so, als wäre er es gewesen, den Felix gerade mal mit einem 'ziemlich gut' bedacht hat.

„Okay, ist ja gut – der ist echt geil.“

Das Lachen wird zu einem sehr zufriedenen Lächeln, Leon tätschelt seinen Oberarm.

„Komm, den holst du dir.“

Wieder sieht Felix zu dem Mann hinüber. Im Moment blickt er auf sein Handy, das vor ihm auf dem Tresen liegt. Und verdammt, irgendwie sieht auch das gut aus – wie das Handydisplay sein Gesicht in ein ganz merkwürdiges Licht taucht und noch merkwürdigere Schatten wirft.  
Würde ihm echt viel weiterhelfen zu wissen, wer er nun ist. Damit er zumindest vielleicht wüsste, ob bei ihm etwas zu holen ist... Aber nein, Leon musste ja eine Kostümparty veranstalten. Und obwohl gerade mal die schwarze Augenbinde etwas vom Gesicht des Fremden verdeckt, kann er ihm partout keinen Namen zuordnen.  
Aber eigentlich ist das auch egal. Selbst wenn er wüsste, dass der Kerl Interesse an Männern hat – wer sagt, dass er damit automatisch Interesse an Felix hat? Es ist ein Risiko, so oder so, aber er ist bereit, es einzugehen.

Leons Lächeln ist immer noch so aufmunternd, als er sich umdreht und Felix weiß, dass Leon merkt, dass er ein bisschen Schiss hat.  
Dann verzieht sich sein Mund zu einem Schmollmund.

„Ich würde dir jetzt echt gerne ein Aufmunterungsküsschen geben. Aber das kommt wohl nicht so gut.“

Felix muss grinsen. Er hebt seine Hand und streicht Leon ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, für die sein Haargel offensichtlich nicht mehr stark genug war.

„Oh Mann, du bist so eine Schwuchtel.“  
„Ha, ha.“

Hach ja, diesen entnervten Blick kennt er nur zu gut. Den setzt Leon immer auf, wenn Felix ihn als Schwuchtel bezeichnet. Tja, er hätte schon längst damit aufgehört, wenn Leon nicht jedes Mal, wenn er stockbesoffen den Schmollmund aufsetzt, danach murmelt, dass er damit schon irgendwie recht hat.  
Diesmal ist Leon offensichtlich nicht besoffen genug. Deshalb muss Felix eigenhändig den Schmollmund verschwinden lassen.

Er zieht Leon an sich, drückt seinen Kopf nach oben und küsst ihn. Schmiegt seine Lippen an Leons, lässt seine Zungenspitze darüber streichen... Leon schmeckt nach Salz, vermutlich wegen seiner Schwäche für Cocktails mit bunten Salzrändern – höchstwahrscheinlich pink, weil Leon sich seinen Spitznamen damit erarbeitet hat, dass er teilweise ein furchtbarer Klischeeschwuler sein kann. Aber ist okay, er darf sich aufführen, wie er will – er ist trotzdem sein bester Freund, auch sein schwuler Leidensgenosse und er muss ihn ja nicht heiraten. Das tut Max und Leons Verhalten ist insofern hilfreich, dass er mit Max darüber die Augen verdrehen kann.

Apropos Max. Leons Aufmunterungsküsschen wird dadurch unterbrochen, dass Max neben ihnen auftaucht und sich so laut räuspert, dass es kaum zu überhören ist. Felix löst sich wieder von Leon, er lässt den Blick ganz provozierend noch einen Moment auf ihm verweilen.

„Mann, Max... Wenn du nicht wärst, würde ich mir Leon krallen.“

Sie wissen alle drei, dass das ein Scherz ist. Zum Glück – Felix erinnert sich noch gut an die Phase, in der Leon die Befürchtung hatte, dass Felix Gefühle für ihn hat, die er so nicht erwidern kann. War ziemlich unangenehm. Aber nein, das ist geklärt, sie sind nur Freunde, Leon gehört zu Max und auch mit Max ist er befreundet.  
Tatsächlich hat Max bei solchen Plänkeleien nie Probleme gemacht. Im Gegenteil. Er ist gut mit dabei und manchmal sagt er auch Dinge, die Leon rot werden lassen. So wie jetzt.

„Wie sieht es nun mit dem Dreier aus?“  
„Ja, du, ich wäre sofort dabei, aber dein Freund will ja nicht.“

Das ist kein Scherz mehr, das ist reiner Ernst. Deshalb verdreht Leon die Augen und er versucht umgehend, abzulenken.  
Ja, für Felix sind die beiden nur Freunde. Aber er kann nicht leugnen, dass sie nicht schlecht aussehen und zusammen sind sie noch ansehnlicher – als Max mit der „Schnapsidee“ (Zitat Leon) eines Dreiers ankam, war Felix definitiv nicht abgeneigt, er ist es auch heute nicht. Nur Leon findet den Gedanken nicht ganz so reizvoll wie sie beide.

„Was ist jetzt mit dem Schnittchen, das ich dir ausgesucht habe?“

Ausnahmsweise lässt Felix ihm das Ablenkungsmanöver durchgehen. Denn mit der Aussage, die da unterschwellig mitschwingt, hat Leon recht – noch interessanter als einen Dreier mit Leon und Max fände er es, den Mann, den Leon ihm ausgesucht hat, ins Bett zu bekommen.  
Max sieht das offensichtlich ähnlich. Oder er plant bereits das Doppeldate, das in einem Vierer endet.

„Komm, den angelst du dir.“

Das ist kein Versuch, ihn von Leon fernzuhalten, das weiß Felix genau. Zu seiner Erleichterung hatte der Junge, in den Leon sich verliebt hat, absolut kein Problem mit ihm – und der Mann, der Max inzwischen geworden ist, ebenso wenig. Sie haben sich im Laufe der Zeit echt gut angefreundet und die Freundschaft zu Max stellt einen Gegenpol zu seiner Freundschaft mit Leon dar. Während der Umgang mit Max etwas rauer und ja, männlicher, auch wenn Leon ihn für diese Beschreibung schlagen würde, ist, kann er bei Leon seine weiche Seite ausleben, mit vielen Küsschen und so etwas.  
Max meint es gut mit ihm. So wie Leon. Und dieser Rückhalt gibt ihm echt viel Mut.

„Du musst ihn dir angeln, es ist Schicksal! Du bist ein Polizist, er ist ein Verbrecher... Das ist echt romantisch.“

Max packt Leon an der Hüfte, er zieht ihn neben sich und legt sofort den Arm um ihn. Sein Freund, das macht er ganz deutlich. Erst recht, als er ihm durch die Haare streicht und ihn halb spöttisch, halb liebevoll anblickt.  
Diese zwei... Gesucht und gefunden. Und er gönnt es Leon. Max auch, aber Leon kannte er schon, als der ganz verzweifelt in seinem Bett lag, die Augen total verheult – als er der Meinung war, dass er niemals einen Freund finden würde, erst recht keinen, auf den er sich verlassen kann, der immer für ihn da ist, der gerne auch mal etwas spöttisch ist, aber wenn es darauf ankommt, immer voller Liebe.  
Es hat doch geklappt und das ist echt schön.

„Ist ja gut. Ich verhafte ihn gleich.“

Die beiden mustern ihn ganz aufmerksam und das ist schon ein bisschen skurril – Tom und Jerry, beide oberkörperfrei, stehen vor ihm und sehen ihn kritisch an.  
Doch seine Ausstrahlung scheint nach den Vorstellungen der zwei zu sein. Fast synchron nicken sie, dann zieht Max Leon Richtung Tanzfläche. Kurz darauf entdeckt Felix sie dort wieder – Max tanzt Leon ziemlich anzüglich an und der genießt das sichtlich.

So, jetzt, wo die beiden miteinander beschäftigt sind... Felix dreht sich auf seinem Stuhl wieder um, sofort sucht er die andere Seite des Tresens nach dem Mann mit dem schwarz-weiß-gestreiften Anzug ab. Der ist glücklicherweise immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und da sein Glas noch ziemlich voll ist und er keine Anstalten macht, sich mit dem Glas unters Volk zu mischen, beschließt Felix, ihn erst einmal ein bisschen anzusehen.

Mann, dieses Gesicht, dieser Blick... Er steht auf Männer mit Bart, was an und für sich echt praktisch ist, jetzt, wo Bärte echt populär sind. Aber er steht auf gepflegte Bärte und das sieht man dann doch nicht ganz so oft.  
Dieser Mann hat einen echt gepflegten Bart. Ganz ordentlich geschnitten, betont sein Gesicht. Eben absolut sein Typ – das trifft auch auf seine Gesichtsform zu, auf sein attraktives schmales Gesicht. Dazu dieses... Unnahbare? Es reizt Felix. Er möchte derjenige sein, der diesem Mann näher kommt, obwohl er so abweisend wirkt.

Plötzlich hebt der Fremde den Kopf. Sein Blick gleitet über die anderen Leute, die an der Bar sitzen, bleibt dann an Felix hängen.  
Ihm stockt der Atem. Das... Also, das ging ja schon mal wesentlich leichter als gedacht. Schon hat er den Mann auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.  
Also, so richtig. Das war nicht nur ein kurzer Blick, ein kurzes Mustern so wie bei den anderen Barbesuchern. Er nimmt nämlich nicht den Blick von ihm, er sieht ihn weiterhin an. Und sein Mund verzieht sich ganz langsam zu einem Grinsen.

Echt heiß, verdammt.

Mit einem Mal ist sein trockener Mund vergessen, der kurze Gedanke von vorher, dass er sich etwas zu trinken holen kann, wenn er schon an der Bar steht. Nun zählt nur der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Bar. Sein Blick, seine Mimik...  
Sie halten den Blickkontakt eine Weile, dann wird es Felix zu viel. Er braucht mehr, er braucht diesen Mann, er braucht... mehr, eben.

Felix steht auf. Kaum hat er sich ein paar Schritte von seinem Platz entfernt, wird der Stuhl von einem anderen Partygast in Beschlag genommen. Ist ihm egal, er braucht diesen Platz nicht mehr. Leon und Max haben ihn echt gut ausgewählt, man hatte von dort aus eine hervorragende Aussicht auf seinen Auserwählten, aber jetzt will er sich nicht mehr weiter nur mit der Aussicht zufrieden geben.  
Auf dem Weg um die Bar herum sieht er den anderen Felix. Kurz überlegt er, ihn zu fragen, wer der Mann an der Bar ist, doch dann verwirft er den Gedanken wieder. Nicht nur, weil Platte gerade mit einem Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren tanzt – es ist nicht mehr nötig, denkt er. Vorher hätte ihn das interessiert, um besser einzuschätzen können, ob er eine Chance bei dem Fremden hat, aber nun braucht er diese Bestätigung nicht mehr. Seine Blicke waren Bestätigung genug, die Chance ist da. Klar kann er damit falsch liegen, aber das könnte ihm mit Infos zu diesem Mann ebenfalls passieren.

Der Zuhälter und sein Häschen haben sich vorher schon aus dem Staub gemacht, doch die Meerjungfrauen sitzen immer noch an der gleichen Stelle wie zuvor, als Leon ihn auf sie und vor allem auf ihren Nebenmann aufmerksam gemacht hat. Das Glitzern ihrer Schwanzflossen lotst ihn zur richtigen Stelle und zu seiner Erleichterung entdeckt er neben ihnen den Mann mit dem gestreiften Anzug.  
Okay, Augen zu und durch. Wenn er diesen Mann will, muss er sich dazu überwinden, zu ihm zu gehen und ihn anzusprechen. Doch dann stellt Felix fest, dass ihm das gar nicht mal so schwer fällt – er will ihn und die Zeichen waren so eindeutig, dass sie die Zweifel größtenteils verdrängt haben.

Felix geht zu dem Mann herüber. An der Bar ist kein Platz mehr frei, aber immerhin ist es dort nicht besonders eng. So kann er sich seitlich neben ihn stellen, den Arm um ihn legen und sich an die Bar lehnen.  
Der andere hebt umgehend den Kopf, er sieht ihn an. Und um seine Lippen spielt ein Lächeln, fast so, als hätte er damit gerechnet, dass Felix zu ihm hinüber kommt.

Er beugt sich nach vorne, bringt seinen Mund neben das Ohr des Fremden. Dabei atmet er sein Rasierwasser, sein Parfüm, was auch immer ein und verdammt, das ist genau der Geruch, auf den er steht, so sollte ein Mann riechen – etwas herb, aber unaufdringlich und sanft, irgendwie.  
Der Mann macht einfach alles richtig.

„Soll ich dich mit meinen Handschellen fesseln oder hat dich schon mein Anblick gefesselt?“

Bevor der andere etwas erwidern kann, lehnt sich Felix über den Tresen, um dem eben vorbei huschenden Kellner seine Bestellung zuzurufen.

„Einen Gin Tonic, bitte. Und...“

Er wendet sich dem anderen zu, der versteht, was von ihm erwartet wird.

„Auch.“

Der Kellner nickt und macht sich an die Arbeit. So kann Felix seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann, den Leon ihm ausgesucht hat, richten. Und dieser scheint nur darauf gewartet zu haben – er grinst ihn nämlich an.

„Der Spruch war gut. Hast du dir den extra noch ausgedacht, bevor du hierher gekommen bist?“

Seine Stimme... Allmählich kommt Felix sich wirklich vor, als hätte er Leons rosarote Brille von vorher auf. Aber verdammt, seine Stimme ist wirklich echt schön – nicht besonders tief, aber auch nicht zu hoch, einfach nur angenehm, voll und sehr freundlich, auch wenn ein bisschen Spott mitschwingt. Hätte er ihm nicht unbedingt zugetraut, irgendwie hat er mit einer Stimme voller Überheblichkeit gerechnet.

„Neee. Hätte ich mich vorbereitet, hätte ich mir eine vernünftige Frage überlegt. So etwas kommt heraus, wenn ich spontan etwas sagen möchte.“

Nun ist der Kellner fertig mit ihren Getränken. Felix bezahlt – als er die Hand des anderen, der schon Geld parat hatte, beiseite schiebt, hebt dieser nur die Augenbrauen -, der Kellner stellt die Gläser vor ihnen ab.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass der Spruch nicht neben der Verkleidung im Schrank hängt?“  
„Absolut sicher. Bei dem Outfit habe ich es nicht mehr nötig, jemanden anzusprechen. Wenn ich es nicht mit einem Unfähigen zu tun habe, werde ich angesprochen.“

Sie stoßen an und Felix nimmt erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass der andere ihm dabei in die Augen sieht. Klar, sechs Jahre schlechten Sex... Aber was ist, wenn er diese 'Vorsichtsmaßnahme' getroffen hat, weil er heute Nacht keinen schlechten Sex haben möchte?  
Seine Augen sind braun und ja, natürlich findet Felix auch sie schön. Auch jetzt, wo er Kontakt zu seinem Auserwählten aufgenommen hat, ist er immer noch sehr an ihm interessiert – das Interesse wächst sogar immer noch weiter.

„Du sagst also, ich bin unfähig?“

Felix zuckt mit den Schultern, er versucht, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Dieses Spielchen gefällt ihm, definitiv – das verspricht mehr.

„Ich sage nur, dass ich dich angesprochen habe.“

Auch der andere grinst. Für einen Moment halten sie den Blickkontakt und Felix spürt ein Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Ist ein gutes Zeichen, hofft er.  
Dann dreht sich der andere um und sieht sich im Raum um.

„Wollen wir auf die Couch da drüben umziehen?“

Felix sieht schnell, welche Couch er meint und er sieht auch den Grund für seinen Umzugswunsch. Das sind die Meerjungfrauen neben ihnen, die immer weiter auseinander rücken – was noch gar nicht mal so schlimm wäre, weil sie damit seinen Gesprächspartner dazu zwingen, ihm immer näher zu kommen – und sich in einer Lautstärke unterhalten, die es fast unmöglich macht, direkt daneben ein normales Gespräch zu führen.

„Okay.“

Sie schnappen sich ihre Gläser, der andere geht voran, Felix folgt ihm. Auch dieser Platz findet umgehend einen neuen Inhaber – es ist das Geburtstagskind Felix mit seiner Begleitung.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hat Felix mit ihnen Mitleid. Es macht den Eindruck, als wären sie an die Bar gegangen, um sich etwas besser unterhalten zu können, doch die Meerjungfrauen werden das unmöglich machen. Aber gut, ist nicht sein Problem und wer weiß, vielleicht wollen sie sich wirklich nur etwas zu trinken holen.

Bis sie bei der Couch ankommen, ist dort tatsächlich ein Plätzchen frei. Nicht besonders groß, aber wenn sie eng zusammen rutschen, passen sie beide hin und auch die Nähe ist schon in seinem Interesse.  
Zum Glück sieht auch sein Häftling das so. Er drückt sich in die Lücke, lässt dabei so viel Platz neben sich, dass auch Felix sich setzen kann. Und kaum hat er sich neben ihm niedergelassen, legt er den Arm um ihn.  
Ja, definitiv ganz in seinem Interesse.

Felix beschließt, aufs Ganze zu gehen. Er verringert den Abstand zwischen ihnen noch weiter, indem er sich an den anderen lehnt. Hat auch den Vorteil, dass sie sich so besser unterhalten können – hier sind zwar keine plappernden Meerjungfrauen, dafür ist die Musik etwas lauter als dort drüben an der Bar. Da muss man sich nun mal auf die Pelle rutschen, um gehört zu werden, ganz klar.

„Bist du wegen Platte oder wegen Goretzka hier?“

Der andere hat mit dieser Nähe offensichtlich kein Problem. Auch er beugt sich etwas nach vorne, um näher an sein Ohr heran zu kommen.

„Platte, und du?“  
„Goretzka. Ist mein bester Freund.“  
„Bester Freund also...“

Wieder dieses Grinsen und nicht nur deswegen stellen sich die Härchen auf Felix' Armen auf. Ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig? Hat der andere ihn vorher beobachtet, hat er gesehen, wie Leon ihn geküsst hat und hatte er daraufhin Schiss, dass das mit ihnen nichts wird? Hat er sich darüber gefreut, als Leon verschwunden ist und Felix zu ihm gekommen ist?

„Klar. Hast du ihn mit Max gesehen? Das ist sein fester Freund.“  
„Und gegen den kommst du nicht an?“  
„Bei Leon kommt niemand gegen Max an. Will ich aber auch gar nicht.“

Sie drehen gleichzeitig ihre Köpfe, ihre Gesichter sind nur noch ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Felix spürt seinen Atem an seiner Wange und das Kribbeln wird stärker. Es fühlt sich gut an, diesem Mann so nah zu sein. Nicht nur weil er sich gut anfühlt, weil er gut riecht – es ist einfach dieses Gefühl, ihm nah zu sein, dieses Gefühl, mit ihm alleine zu sein, obwohl sie unter so vielen Leuten sind, einfach nur deshalb, weil all diese anderen Leute gerade völlig egal sind.

„Wie heißt du?“  
„Felix.“  
„Wie Platte?“

Felix hebt die Hand, er streicht mit dem Daumen über den Wangenknochen des anderen. Da hat sich etwas Schminke hin verirrt... Die Augenbinde seines Gegenübers ist aufgemalt, wie er nun sieht. Und im Laufe des Abends verschmierte die Schminke etwas.  
Er lächelt ihn an, doch sein Blick ist bohrend. Die Frage steht noch.

„Genau. Du?“  
„Sandro.“  
„Bist du Sandro Wagner?“

Sandro – endlich hat er einen Namen für seinen Gesprächspartner, wurde ja höchste Zeit – lacht. Und dieses Lachen... Es ist wie seine Stimme, viel freundlicher und weicher als sein Aussehen. Dazu noch ein kleiner Kiekser am Ende... Wow.

Insgeheim hat Felix darauf gehofft, dass Sandro windschiefe, hässliche Zähne hat, eine unangenehme Art oder wenigstens ein lautes, peinliches Lachen, das man sich partout nicht schönreden kann.  
Vergeblich. An Sandro gibt es nichts Abtörnendes. Klar, er ist nicht perfekt, aber es gibt nichts, das Felix aus der Bahn wirft und dafür so viele Dinge, die einfach passen. Da wäre zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass er ähnlich groß wie Felix ist... Und dann gibt es Dinge, die das Verlangen nach Sandro so übermäßig werden lassen, dass er sich überlegt, wie sie am schnellsten von hier wegkommen, wie sie am schnellsten alleine sein können.  
Seine Wohnung, beschließt Felix fast nebenbei. Er wohnt nicht allzu weit von hier entfernt, sie können sich ein Taxi nehmen. Später dann.

„Neee. Sandro Müller, Plattes Nachbar. Ich gehe immer mit Plattes Hund Gassi.“  
„Ah, Platte hat einen Hund?“  
„Nee, hat er nicht.“

Okay, das war also ein Scherz, so wie es aussieht. Felix steht etwas auf der Leitung, dem Alkohol sei dank, doch diese Erkenntnis kommt bei ihm an. Langsam, aber immerhin.

„Aber Sandro Wagner kennst du, oder?“  
„Äh, ja?“

Sandro hebt eine Augenbraue und verdammt, am liebsten würde Felix wieder die Hand an seine Wange legen, das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen überbrücken und ihn küssen.  
Kann er das jetzt schon bringen? Nein, kann er nicht. Ein bisschen gedulden noch, dann kommt seine Zeit.

„Gut. Ich kenne nämlich einige Sandro-Wagner-Witze. Willst du hören?“

Die Augenbraue wandert wieder nach unten, das Grinsen kehrt zurück. Und Sandros Blick... Er wird ganz weich.

„Klar.“  
„Geil.“

Für einen Moment hat Felix das Gefühl, dass Sandro sich darüber freut, dass er sich darüber freut, dass er seine Witze vortragen kann. Wie er ihn anstrahlt... Mann, er sieht ihn echt liebevoll an. Leon würde ihm das sofort bestätigen – sogar Max würde das feststellen und das hat einiges zu bedeuten.

„Okay, dann... Sandro Wagner wurde von einem Polizisten angehalten. Der Polizist kam mit einer Verwarnung davon.“

Sandro lacht. Es ist wieder dieses offene, fröhliche Lachen, wieder mit dem Kiekser am Ende und Felix weiß, dass er das noch ein paar Mal hören will.  
Und er bekommt die Gelegenheit dazu.

„Weiter.“  
„Sandro Wagner tunnelt Einbeinige.“

Der nächste Erfolg. Sandro lacht erneut, er kommt ihm dabei noch näher und Felix hat echt Schwierigkeiten damit, sich auf den nächsten Witz zu konzentrieren.

„Sandro Wagner wurde mal von einer Giftschlange gebissen. Nach drei Tagen voller Qualen starb die Schlange.“  
„Weiter.“  
„Sandro Wagner hat bei Praktiker 20% auf Tiernahrung bekommen.“

Es ist so einfach, Sandro mit den Sprüchen über seinen Namensvetter zum Lachen zu bringen. Er lacht die ganze Zeit und es klingt so echt, so überzeugend, dass Felix sich sicher ist, dass er das wirklich so meint.  
Nichtsdestotrotz kommen bei ihm leichte Zweifel auf. Sandro kommt ihm nämlich immer näher, inzwischen ist der Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern auf wenige Millimeter geschrumpft und...

„Das ist nicht unbedingt besonders romantisch, dass ich lauter Witze erzähle.“

Das Lachen wird zu einem Lächeln, Sandros Kopf bewegt sich noch weiter nach vorne. Und Felix fühlt, Felix weiß, dass es jetzt gleich passieren wird, passieren muss, dass Sandro ihn küsst.  
Seine Augen fallen zu.

„Scheiß' drauf.“

Dann ist auch das letzte bisschen Abstand weg. Felix spürt Sandros Lippen, spürt, wie sie sich gegen seine schmiegen, er hebt die Hand, legt sie in Sandros Nacken, um ihn festzuhalten, um ihn länger küssen zu können, er spürt, wie Sandro auch den zweiten Arm um ihn legt und ihn näher zu sich zieht – noch ein bisschen näher und er würde auf seinem Schoß sitzen.  
Kurz überlegt Felix, ob dieser Kuss gut ist, ob er Sandro würdig ist, ob er in diese Makellos-Reihe passt. Doch dann schiebt sich Sandros Zunge in seinen Mund und er hört ihn ganz leise seufzen und – wie hat Sandro gerade so schön gesagt? Scheiß' drauf. Er kann diesen Kuss gerade nicht neutral analysieren, er will es auch nicht. Sandro ist unglaublich heiß, dementsprechend ist auch der Kuss unglaublich heiß, schlecht stellt Sandro sich nämlich nicht an und ob er an sich nun gut oder nur mittelmäßig küsst, ist Felix egal, Hauptsache, er tut es. Und spätestens als Felix beschließt, nicht mehr nur abzuwarten und etwas aktiver zu werden, hat sich die Frage endgültig erledigt.

Felix hat schon beschlossen, den ganzen Abend so zu verbringen – mit Sandro auf dieser Couch, küssend, da nutzt Sandro eine Atempause, um ihn etwas zu fragen.

„Wollen wir gehen?“

Und schon nimmt er seinen Beschluss zurück. Was soll er noch auf dieser Couch, wenn er genauso gut mit Sandro alleine sein kann?

„Wenn du Plattes Nachbar bist, dann wohnst du in Darmstadt, oder?“

Sandro nickt leicht, aus dem Augenwinkel erkennt Felix sein Grinsen. Allzu viel kann er davon nicht erkennen, da seine Stirn auf Sandros ruht.

„Ich wohne in Bochum, fahren wir zu mir.“

Wieder nickt Sandro – diesmal bringt er zuvor allerdings etwas Abstand zwischen sie. Felix kann sich nicht groß darüber beschweren, da er umgehend seine Hand greift und ihn auf die Beine zieht.  
Sandro will so schnell wie möglich weg hier, das ist deutlich und Felix versteht ihn, ihm geht es ja auch so. Doch jetzt, wo sie voreinander stehen, wird ihm erst wieder die Schminke um Sandros Augen bewusst.

„Hast du etwas zum Abschminken dabei?“

Nicht nur er hat die Schminke vorübergehend vergessen – kurz runzelt Sandro seine Stirn, dann fasst er sich an die schwarze Augenbinde.

„Verdammt, stimmt. Neee, hab ich nicht. Du hast auch nichts zuhause?“  
„Nein. Hast du eine Idee, was wir tun können, damit ich nicht mit einem Waschbären ins Bett muss?“

Er hat es gesagt. Hat es einfach ausgesprochen. Hat in Worte gefasst, was sie vorhaben. Und obwohl das eigentlich selbstverständlich ist und es nicht gerade das erste Mal ist, dass er jemanden nach Hause – in sein Bett – mitnimmt, fühlt es sich irgendwie echt aufregend an.  
Erst recht, als Sandro ihn angrinst, bevor er ihn zu einem kurzen Kuss heranzieht.

„Krieg' ich schon hin.“

Ja, er schafft es tatsächlich. Sandro lässt seine Hand los, lässt ihn einfach stehen und geht hinüber zur nächsten Frauengruppe. Dort hat er noch keinen Erfolg, doch an der Bar erwischt er ein Mädchen, das in ihrer übergroßen Handtasche – ehrlich, wer nimmt so ein Teil mit auf eine Party? - herumkramt und ihm dann etwas in die Hand drückt.  
Mit einem Nicken bedeutet Sandro, ihm zu folgen. Ihr Weg führt sie durch das Partyvolk bis zur Männertoilette, wo sich Sandro mit seinen Zaubermittelchen vor dem Spiegel aufbaut. Felix lehnt sich an die Wand gegenüber vom Spiegel und sieht ihm zu.  
Stück für Stück wird Sandro die Farbe los, fluchend und schimpfend und ein paar Mal kurz vor dem Aufgeben. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er in den Spiegel sieht und so hinter sich blickt, hebt Felix die Augenbraue und das scheint ihn anzuspornen, die Schminke komplett zu entfernen.

Nachdem er seine geborgten Utensilien eingesammelt hat, dreht er sich zu Felix um. Und diesem stockt der Atem.  
Scheiße, ihm war echt nicht bewusst, wie unkenntlich man sich durch eine simple aufgemalte Augenbinde machen kann.

„Du bist Sandro Wagner?“

Nun ist es an Sandro, die Augenbraue zu heben.  
Sandro, verdammt, Sandro Wagner, wie konnte er das nicht merken? Beziehungsweise: Wie konnte er ihm die Geschichte mit dem Nachbarn abnehmen?  
Vor ihm steht Sandro Wagner, der Fußballer. Nicht etwa Sandro Müller, ein x-beliebiger Nachbar von Felix Platte.

„Du hast mir das vorher geglaubt?“

Er ist es wirklich. Gut, daran bestand schon vor seiner Gegenfrage kein Zweifel mehr, mit vernünftigem Licht und ohne Schminke, trotzdem ist das nun das Sahnehäubchen.

„Ja! Ich habe schon etwas getrunken, Mann, da erkenne ich so etwas doch nicht mehr.“

Die gute Stimmung von gerade eben ist verflogen, jetzt ist er einfach nur entsetzt. Entsetzt und peinlich berührt. Immerhin sieht Sandro auch nicht mehr danach aus, als wäre er noch in Feierstimmung.

„Es tut mir leid.“

So weit sind sie also schon. Dass Sandro sich für einen Scherz entschuldigen muss, weil er zu dumm war, ihn zu erkennen.  
Doch da ist noch nicht Schluss.

„Ich wollte dir nichts vorspielen. Ich dachte, du machst bei dem Witz mit, ich dachte, du hast das kapiert, sonst hätte ich noch was gesagt. Ich will dazu stehen, wer ich bin und wenn jemand mit Sandro Wagner nicht klar kommt, dann ist das so, dann will ich mich nicht verstellen und so tun, als wäre ich jemand anderes.“

Das ist wirklich überraschend. Felix hätte gedacht, das er derjenige ist, den die Erkenntnis fertig macht, dass er es eben doch mit Sandro Wagner zu tun hat, aber auch an Sandro ging das nicht vorbei.  
Sandro ist unsicher. Der selbstbewusste Sandro ist verunsichert.

„Ey, so ist das doch nicht...“  
„Du hast die Sandro-Wagner-Witze gemacht.“

Verdammt, ja, hat er und er bereut es gerade extrem. Klar, er versteht Sandros Sicht, ihm ist jetzt klar, warum auch Sandro die Situation unangenehm ist – Felix hat sich über ihn lustig gemacht, weil er dachte, er hat es nicht mit ihm zu tun. Vorher muss es noch für ihn ausgesehen haben, als wären das freundschaftliche Späße, doch mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass Felix ihn nicht erkannt hat, sieht das ganz anders aus.  
Das muss er richtigstellen. Umgehend.

„Weil ich sie lustig finde, nicht weil ich etwas gegen dich habe. Und es ist mir scheiß unangenehm, dass ich die Witze vor dir gebracht habe. Ich wollte nur lustig sein.“

Es hilft, seine Schwäche zu offenbaren. Das Lächeln kehrt auf Sandros Gesicht zurück, nur schwach, aber immerhin.

„Kein Problem. Ich fand sie lustig.“  
„Das ist... gut?“

Sie bleiben voreinander stehen, wortlos. Krampfhaft überlegt Felix, was er sagen soll, was er tun kann – die Spannung zwischen ihnen ist immer noch da, allerdings nicht diese positive Spannung von vorher, dieses Knistern, sondern Spannung in Form eines Ungleichgewichts.  
Es ist, als wären sie in einer Sackgasse.

Sandro ist es, der die Stille zwischen ihnen wieder unterbricht. Er räuspert sich, dann ergreift er das Wort.

„Wenn Sandro Wagner nicht dein Typ ist, ist das voll in Ordnung.“

Er klingt... traurig? Ein bisschen resigniert, das auf jeden Fall. Und Felix hört ganz eindeutig heraus, dass er nicht deshalb in der dritten Person über sich spricht, weil er sich für den Größten hält, sondern weil er den Unterschied zwischen Felix' Sandro und Sandro Wagner deutlich machen möchte.  
So abschließend diese Aussage auch klang – für Felix zeigt sie den Ausweg aus ihrer Sackgasse. Er weiß nun, was er zu sagen hat und diese Erkenntnis vertreibt das Ungleichgewicht, zumindest von seiner Seite aus.

Felix macht einen Schritt auf Sandro zu, so dass er direkt vor ihm steht. Seine Hand legt sich an Sandros Wange, er sieht ihm in die Augen und das Kribbeln auf seinen Armen kehrt zurück.

„Du bist aber voll mein Typ. Auch als Sandro Wagner.“

~*~*~


	2. Für mehr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Dass hier so viele mitlesen, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht - nicht bei diesen Hauptpersonen. Aber hey, ich beklage mich nicht :D Schön, dass ihr dabei seid!
> 
> Auch heute habe ich noch einmal meine [Umfrage](https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/LC5WJCQ) dabei. Vor kurzem lagen die erste und die letzte Geschichte gleichauf! Also, wer das Zünglein an der Waage sein will..... :D Und nächste Woche gibt es dann das erste Kapitel der Gewinner-Geschichte!
> 
> Jetzt schauen wir aber erst mal in Felixens Bett. :D

Als Felix am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist die andere Seite seines Bettes leer. Dort, wo gestern Nacht, als er eingeschlafen ist, noch ein verstrubbelter schwarzer Haarschopf lag, ist nun nur noch ein zerknautschtes Kissen zu sehen. Die Decke ist ordentlich über der Matratze ausgebreitet, bis auf den Teil, unter dem Felix liegt.  
Scheiße.

Ein One Night Stand also. Er hatte gestern also ein einmaliges Vergnügen mit Sandro.  
Eigentlich ist es ja so am besten – wenn der andere abhaut und man sich die Verabschiedung und die leeren Versprechen spart. Aber Sandro...

Verdammt, war er wirklich so naiv, so blind? Für ihn war das mehr, er dachte, das ist etwas Größeres.  
'Ja klar, deshalb seid ihr kurz nach dem Kennenlernen miteinander ins Bett', höhnt ein Stimmchen in seinem Kopf. 'So gehen alle romantischen Liebesgeschichten los.'

Sandro ist weg. Für ihn ist nicht nur die Nacht vorbei, sondern auch die Sache mit Felix.

Okay, egal, das Leben geht weiter, andere Mütter haben auch schöne Söhne. Er konnte schon zuvor ohne Sandro leben, dann geht das auch nach ihrem Techtelmechtel.  
Aber nicht umgehend. Erst einmal zieht Felix ganz unauffällig das Kissen auf der anderen Bettseite zu sich, fast so, als wäre eine Kamera auf ihn gerichtet – als würde jemand mitbekommen, was er hier tut und ihn dafür auslachen. Er presst sein Gesicht hinein und verdammt, es riecht wirklich nach Sandro, ein bisschen nach seinem Parfüm, aber hauptsächlich nach ihm.  
Sein Herz wird schwer. Ja, es mag ohne Sandro weitergehen, aber... Er vermisst ihn. Jetzt schon.

Genug gelitten. Er muss endlich aufstehen, raus aus diesem Bett, weg von dem Ort, an dem er Sandro zum letzten Mal gesehen hat.  
Das hilft allerdings auch nicht viel. Während er sich Klamotten holt, während er sich anzieht, während er durch die Wohnung läuft, denkt er die ganze Zeit an Sandro und an die letzte Nacht und es macht ihn echt fertig, dass er nicht mehr da ist.

Irgendwie hat er mehr erwartet. Wenn er so an den gestrigen Abend zurückdenkt... Das war eigentlich etwas Großes, etwas Besonderes zumindest. Schon die Tatsache, dass Sandro ihn beobachtet hat... Ihr Blickkontakt quer durch die Bar war auch nicht gerade gewöhnlich, ihr Flirt auf Distanz, der damit endete, dass Felix zu Sandro hinüber ging. Und ab da... Es hat sich echt gut angefühlt mit Sandro, vor allem die Küsse, aber auch schon davor.  
Im Taxi zu ihm nach Hause, als sie sich nicht an die Wäsche gehen konnten, haben sie sich echt gut unterhalten und er – er hat in dem Moment nicht groß darüber nachgedacht, doch jetzt dämmert ihm, was er dort schon unterbewusst wahrgenommen hat – das war mehr als ein One Night Stand, eigentlich.

Zumindest für Felix. Er hat sich in Sandro verguckt, er hatte mehr als nur körperliches Interesse an ihm.  
Verdammt, das war nicht gerade das erste Mal, dass er so etwas getan hat. Bis jetzt war das allerdings immer nur Spaß und er hatte nie ein Problem damit, seinen Bettpartner spätestens am nächsten Morgen nach Hause zu schicken. Nein, die Gefühle kamen erst dann ins Spiel, als er sich jemanden ins Bett geholt hat, der sich freiwillig aus dem Staub gemacht hat.

Mann, wenn er das Leon erzählt, Leon, der zwar an die große Liebe glaubt und Felix immer gesagt hat, dass auch er irgendwann den Mann seines Lebens findet, der aber trotzdem sehr realistisch ist... Er weiß jetzt schon, was er sagen wird.  
„Das war doch klar, der liebt doch nur sich selbst.“, und so ein bisschen hat er damit schon recht, doch es ist viel mehr als das, Sandro ist viel mehr als das. Ja, er ist echt überzeugt von sich, aber Felix findet das echt gut, er fand es echt sympathisch, dass Sandro zu sich und seiner Meinung stand. Er steht auf selbstbewusste, starke Männer.

Apropos: Bei der Gelegenheit fällt ihm ein, wie unsicher Sandro wurde, als er dachte, dass Felix ihn nur als irgendeinen Sandro und nicht als Sandro Wagner mochte. Das passt eigentlich gar nicht zu Sandro und es wirkte so, als ob auch Felix ihm etwas bedeuten würde – als ob er die Sorge hätte, dass er zu selbstbewusst für Felix ist, für Felix zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt ist.  
Tja, da hat er sich wohl getäuscht. So wichtig kann ihm das gar nicht gewesen sein. Sonst wäre er ja noch hier, wenn es ihm darum ginge, dass Felix auch mit seiner Persönlichkeit klar kommt.  
Wenn es ihm nur um Sex ging, warum hat er dann nicht einfach klargestellt, dass er einfach die Nacht über die Klappe hält?

Das kann doch alles nicht sein, Mann. Wie kann Sandro den Eindruck auf ihn machen, dass mehr zwischen ihnen ist – und ihn am nächsten Morgen einfach alleine im Bett sitzen lassen? Wie kann er auf so jemanden hereinfallen? Was müsste er tun, um Sandro zu bekommen, um wenigstens all die Fragen zu klären, die nun nach und nach in seinem Kopf aufploppen?  
Es geht nicht, Sandro ist für ihn aus der Welt. Er könnte ihn beim Training abfangen, nach einem Spiel, wie ein schlechter Stalker, aber ihre Verbindung ist abgebrochen. Sie haben es ja noch nicht mal geschafft, Handynummern auszutauschen – sie waren eher damit beschäftigt, Speichel und weitere Körperflüssigkeiten auszutauschen.  
Vielleicht könnte er über Leon Platte kontaktieren und der kontaktiert Sandro beziehungsweise rückt Sandros Nummer heraus. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber er will Sandro nicht hinterher rennen. Er will Sandro, aber wenn Sandro nicht will, muss er das so hinnehmen.  
Etwas anderes bleibt ihm nicht übrig.

Inzwischen ist er im Bad angekommen. Felix stellt sich vor den Spiegel, er stützt sich am Waschbecken ab und betrachtet sein Spiegelbild. Die Spuren der Nacht sind noch recht deutlich, vor allem sein müder Blick. Aber dann sind da auch noch etwas dezentere Spuren.  
An seinem Hals sind ein paar Knutschflecken. Ganz leichte nur, aber sie sind da, sie zeichnen sich gegen seine normale Hautfarbe ab und man kann sich denken, was er gestern Nacht gemacht hat.  
Eigentlich sind das Erinnerungen an eine echt gute Nacht. Wenn er daran zurückdenkt, wie es war, Sandro in seinem Bett zu haben, Sandro unter sich, über sich, neben sich zu haben... Scheiße, es war so gut.  
Nur das Aufwachen halt nicht.

War da nicht etwas mit 'genug gelitten'? Felix ermahnt sich innerlich, sich zusammenzureißen, bevor er seine nächsten Schritte überlegt. Sobald er im Bad fertig ist, kommt ein Abstecher ins Schlafzimmer, dann Frühstück. Ja, Frühstück klingt gut, sein Magen knurrt und Essen ist prinzipiell gut. Lenkt von Männern ab, die einen einfach sitzen lassen und verdammt, er will ja wirklich nicht einen auf Herzschmerz machen, aber es tut halt doch weh. Sticht ein bisschen im Herzen und sein Stolz ist verletzt.  
Wenn er doch wenigstens Sandro hassen könnte... Aber es geht nicht. Dann kommen nämlich wieder die Erinnerungen an lauter kleine Momente – daran, wie Sandro bei seinen Witzen gelacht hat, daran, wie er dem Taxifahrer einen falschen, etwas zu großen Schein gegeben hat und Felix danach erzählt hat, dass er ihm den Schein gelassen hat, weil es ihm zu peinlich gewesen wäre, ihn darauf anzusprechen, daran, wie Sandro nach dem Sex neben ihm lag, seine Augen immer wieder zufielen, er ihn aber trotzdem weiterhin angesehen hat, mit der Hand auf Felix' Brust und dem gemurmelten „Ich fühl' dein Herz“... Sandro ist nicht scheiße. Auch wenn er sich heute Morgen scheiße verhalten hat, ist er kein schlechter Mensch und diese Erkenntnis macht Felix' Misere noch schlimmer.

Als Felix gerade die Bettdecke aufschüttelt, klingelt es an seiner Wohnungstüre. Ein Überraschungsbesuch – genau das, was er jetzt braucht. Wehe, das ist Leon, der wissen will, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Er ist noch längst nicht bereit für dieses Gespräch.  
Kann er einfach Leon draußen stehen lassen und noch eine Weile lang verdrängen?

Kann er nicht. Es klingelt schon wieder, diesmal zwei Mal kurz hintereinander und damit weiß Felix, dass es nicht Leon ist. Das klang nämlich danach, als wäre sich die Person vor der Türe nicht sicher gewesen, ob das erste Klingeln geklappt hat.  
Kurz sieht Felix an sich herab. Inzwischen hat er es geschafft, sich anzuziehen, er kann also dem Besucher die Türe aufmachen. Muss er wohl, wenn er nicht will, dass es noch ein paar Mal klingelt.

Doch zuerst bedient er die Sprechanlage.

„Ja?“  
„Ich bin's, Sandro. Lässt du mich rein?“

Felix' Finger rutscht vom Knopf ab, er starrt die Wand neben dem weißen Kästchen an. Und seine Welt steht Kopf.  
Sandro? Sandro ist wieder da? Jetzt schon? Gut, er hat nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass Sandro überhaupt mal wieder auftaucht, aber... schon so kurz, nachdem er verschwunden ist?  
Wie von selbst betätigt er den Türöffner, er hört das leise Summen. Kurz darauf klopft es an seiner Wohnungstüre.

Sandro ist wieder da. Sandro hat sich nicht für immer aus dem Staub gemacht.

Als Felix die Türe öffnet, zittern seine Hände etwas. Er fühlt sich an wie in die Mangel genommen. Mann, er hat sich gerade so fertig gemacht, weil er dachte, dass Sandro ihn im Stich gelassen hat, weil er dachte, dass er sich von Sandro täuschen ließ und jetzt...  
Jetzt sieht alles ganz anders aus. Überhaupt nicht mehr nach dem Arschloch, das nur ein bisschen Spaß wollte. Was hat es zu bedeuten, dass er wieder da ist?  
Es ist wirklich Sandro. Nicht der Sandro von gestern Abend mit den penibel frisierten Haaren und dem gestreiften Anzug, aber trotzdem Sandro. Unter der Kapuze seines Pullis spitzen ein paar Haarsträhnen hervor – Halt, der Pulli kommt ihm bekannt vor. Entweder hat Sandro den gleichen Pulli wie er oder er hat sich an seinem Kleiderschrank bedient.  
Mit diesem Gedanken im Hinterkopf erkennt er auch die Jogginghose wieder, die Sandro trägt.

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.“

Felix würde ja gerne etwas erwidern. Doch er ist immer noch damit beschäftigt, Sandro fassungslos anzustarren. Der bemerkt scheinbar seinen Blick.

„Hab' mir 'n paar Klamotten von dir ausgeliehen. Ich wollte nicht unbedingt als Knacki durch die Stadt rennen... Ist aber echt angenehm, sich am Kleiderschrank von jemandem, der so groß ist, zu bedienen. Dein Zeug passt mir.“

Ja, das tut es. Während die meisten anderen Partygäste von gestern in Felix' Klamotten untergegangen wären, sitzen sie bei Sandro so, als wären sie seine eigenen. Nebenbei stehen sie ihm auch noch. Und Felix weiß nicht so recht, was er davon halten soll.

„Und du...“

Sandro sieht ihn fragend an, dann hellt sich seine Miene auf und er hält die Papiertüte in seiner Hand hoch.

„Ich hab' Frühstück besorgt.“

Frühstück... Sandro hat ihn nicht deswegen alleine im Bett zurückgelassen, weil er ihn nicht will. Nein, ein Frühstück ist eher das absolute Gegenteil davon.  
Nun bemerkt Sandro seinen immer noch etwas fassungslosen Blick. Und man sieht förmlich, wie die Rädchen hinter seiner Stirn rattern.

„Du hast gedacht, ich habe dich sitzengelassen? Also... halt liegen gelassen? Verlassen?“

Leugnen hat keinen Sinn, das weiß Felix. Dafür hat er sich gerade zu auffällig benommen. Also zuckt er mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, du warst halt weg und...“  
„Aber doch nur kurz. Mein ganzes Zeug war noch da – mein Kostüm und so...“

Das Kostüm... Als wollte sein Kopf ihn verhöhnen, taucht plötzlich ein Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge auf – ein Bild von seinem Schlafzimmer. Und Tatsache, auf dem Stuhl an der Wand liegt ordentlich zusammengelegt der Knacki-Anzug. Den muss er vorher aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen, aber nicht weiter wahrgenommen haben. Da war er wohl zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Panik zu schieben.  
Mann, ein kurzer Blick hätte gereicht, um seine Sorgen im Keim zu ersticken. Natürlich wäre er nicht so durchgedreht, wenn ihm der Anzug aufgefallen wäre.

„Hattest du Angst, dass ich weg bin?“

Sandros Stimme klingt immer noch so einfühlsam und sanft, doch sein Gesicht spricht eine andere Sprache. Er grinst.  
Nichtsdestotrotz kann Felix immer noch nicht lügen.

„Es hat danach ausgesehen.“  
„Du hattest Angst.“  
„Ich-“  
„Du hattest Angst!“

Sandro lacht. Und obwohl Felix entrüstet sein sollte, weil es schon in Richtung 'auslachen' geht, ist er es nicht, kann er es einfach nicht sein. Denn verdammt, Sandros Lachen mit dem kleinen Kiekser dazwischen klingt so fröhlich, er wirkt allgemein so, als würde er sich nicht – oder zumindest nicht nur – über ihn lustig machen, sondern sich auch darüber freuen, dass Felix offensichtlich an ihm hängt.  
Felix erwidert einfach nichts mehr. Was soll er da noch sagen? Sandro hat ihn durchschaut. Also wartet er einfach ab, bis er fertig mit Lachen ist.

„Du bist echt süß.“

Okay, vielleicht sollte er doch etwas sagen. Wenn Sandro ihn einfach so als 'süß' bezeichnet...  
Felix kommt nicht dazu. Sandro macht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, dann legen sich seine Hände auf seine Schultern und er schiebt ihn zur nächsten Wand. Dort angekommen, lässt er eine Hand in Felix' Nacken gleiten und zieht ihn so nah an sich, dass er ihm lauter kleine Küsse auf den Mund hauchen kann. Nicht einmal davon, dass Felix beide Hände an seine Wangen legt, um ihn so festzuhalten und zu einem ausführlicheren Kuss zu bewegen, lässt er sich abbringen. Und dazwischen immer wieder das Lachen...

Das Lachen verebbt langsam, ebenso die Küsse. Sandro macht einen Schritt nach hinten, kurz wandert sein Blick zur Brottüte, die er erstaunlicherweise irgendwie während den Küssen festgehalten hat.  
Er ist unsicher. Zumindest ist er nicht ganz so sicher, wie er tut.

Diese Erkenntnis gibt Felix echt viel Sicherheit. So wird ihm nämlich bewusst, dass er nicht der einzige hier ist, der sich etwas schwerfällig anstellt.

Klartext. Nun ist es an der Zeit für Klartext. Und nach Felix' neuestem Erkenntnisstand kann das nur in eine Richtung gehen.

„Ich finde, wir sollten uns näher kennenlernen.“

So, es ist raus. Damit macht er deutlich, dass er sich mit Sandro nicht nur im Bett vergnügen will – dass er mit Sandro nicht nur Sex will.  
Anders geht es nicht, das wurde ihm dank seines Panikanflugs bewusst. Entweder ganz oder gar nicht – er will Sandro, will mehr als nur Sex mit ihm und wenn das nicht klappt, dann...  
In diese Richtung muss er nicht weiterdenken. Sandro lächelt, er löst wieder eine Hand von seinem Papierbeutel, um sie an Felix' Wange zu legen.

„Find' ich auch.“

~*~*~


	3. Für vier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und da wären wir auch schon wieder - zum letzten Mal an dieser Stelle!
> 
> An dieser Stelle. Denn wie versprochen habe ich hier auch mein großes Ding dabei: Das doppelte Mäxchen. Würde mich freuen, wenn man sich dort wiederliest!
> 
> Aber jetzt sind wir erst mal bei Sando. .. und Konsorten. :D Und - wow, was für eine Comebackstory. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass hier so viele Leute mitlesen, das ist der reine Wahnsinn, ey :D Deshalb - danke an euch alle! Es war echt schön mit euch und ihr seid der Grund, warum es an anderer Stelle weitergeht ♥

~*~*~

„Der Kuchen ist echt schön.“

Felix tritt hinter Sandro. Er schlingt die Arme um seinen Bauch, legt den Kopf auf seine Schulter, so dass er das Kunstwerk auf der Arbeitsplatte vor Sandro ansehen kann.  
Kunstwerk... Na ja. Es ist ein Käsekuchen. Zugegebenermaßen ein echt ansehnlicher Käsekuchen – Sandro hat ein Stück abgeschnitten und das sieht schon ziemlich gut aus mit den Früchten darin. Aber es ist auch nichts übermäßig Aufwendiges.

„Viel zu schön für Max und Leon.“

Ah ja, damit war zu rechnen. Fast schon routiniert zwickt Felix Sandro in den Bauch, der versucht, nach hinten auszuweichen, was wiederum als Ablenkungsmanöver gesehen werden könnte. Doch Felix lässt sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Ja, er ist fast durchgehend ziemlich scharf auf Sandro, allerdings geht es dann doch nicht so leicht, ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Da muss Sandro schon schwerere Geschütze auffahren.

„Sei nicht so.“  
„Du liebst mich dafür.“  
„Nein, tu' ich nicht. Und jetzt reiß' dich zusammen.“

Ganz langsam dreht Sandro seinen Kopf, er sieht Felix mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Felix erwidert den Blick, ebenso ernst, ebenso unnachgiebig.  
Dann muss Sandro lachen und Felix beugt sich grinsend nach vorne, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Kieferknochen zu drücken.

Sandro ist nicht gerade einfach im Umgang, würden manche sagen. Er ist ein elender Sturkopf, er ist rebellisch und widerspenstig und sie bekommen sich deshalb oft in die Haare. Aber er ist auch einfühlsam, liebevoll und aufopferungsvoll. Zwar fast ausschließlich Felix gegenüber, doch das genügt ihm völlig. Denn deswegen liebt er Sandro.  
Nur in Momenten wie diesen, wenn er Besuch erwartet und Sandro aufmüpfig wird, muss er seinem Freund den Kopf waschen, ganz kompromisslos. Immerhin nimmt Sandro das so hin – er überschreitet gerne mal Grenzen, doch die Grenzen, die Felix ihm setzt, nimmt er ernst.

So auch jetzt wieder. Als sein Lachen abklingt, wechselt er das Thema, die Kuchenrebellion ist ad acta gelegt. Sandro hat einen Kuchen gebacken, sie bekommen Besuch von Leon und Max, also bekommen die beiden etwas ab. Bei anderen Gästen würde das ja anders aussehen, da hätte Felix zugelassen, dass Sandro den Kuchen versteckt – wahrscheinlich hätte er ihm sogar noch dabei geholfen. Aber bei seinen besten Freunden sieht das anders aus und Sandro akzeptiert das.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dem Vierer? Weigert sich Leon immer noch?“

Es kam tatsächlich so, wie es Felix bei der Geburtstagsfeier, auf der er Sandro kennengelernt hat, geahnt hat – Max hat wirklich Sandro in seine Gruppensexidee eingebaut. Ob er schon damals die Idee hatte, kann Felix nicht sagen, aber als die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Sandro langsam ins Rollen kam und sich herausstellte, dass sie das trotz aller Widrigkeiten – der Altersunterschied, die Entfernung zwischen Bochum und Darmstadt und so weiter – ganz gut hinbekommen, hat Max ihn darauf angesprochen, was sie von einem Vierer halten würden.  
Sandro hielt – und hält – viel davon. Das an sich war noch nicht besonders überraschend, Felix hat ihn als ziemlich lockeren Mann eingeschätzt und das hat sich damit bewiesen. Überraschend war, dass er eben doch nicht ganz so locker ist und das hat Felix echt berührt. Sein Freund ist nämlich der Meinung, dass es nur solange in Ordnung geht, es mit anderen Männern zu treiben, wenn sie beide mitmachen und wenn die anderen fest vergeben sind. Nur die Tatsache, dass Max und Leon unzertrennlich sind, hat ihn überzeugt.

Sandro dreht sich in Felix' Armen um, Felix nutzt die Gelegenheit, um ihn zu küssen. Erst dann antwortet er seinem Freund.

„Scheinbar schon. Leider.“

Kurz tut Sandro so, als würde er ganz angestrengt nachdenken. Seine Stirn legt sich in Falten, er verzieht den Mund.

„Es steht drei gegen eins. Er ist überstimmt, er muss mitmachen.“  
„Sandro!“

Oh nein, nicht der – Doch. Eben schon der Welpenblick. Sandro schiebt seine Unterlippe nach vorne, seine Augen sind ganz groß. Und Felix weiß ganz genau, dass seine Aussage nur so dahingesagt war, dass er zuvor nicht darüber nachgedacht hat. Da muss er gar nicht mehr erwähnen, dass es absolut tabu ist, etwas zu tun, was gegen Leons Willen ist.

„Was machst du nur mit mir mit...“

Felix hebt die Hand, er streicht Sandro durch die Haare. Seine Stimme klingt viel zu sanft dafür, dass Sandro eigentlich einen Rüffel verdient hat. Aber gut, vielleicht reicht das schon an Rüffel.

„Was würdest du nur ohne mich machen?“

Wieder setzt Sandro seine nachdenkliche Miene auf.

„Mh... Wesentlich mehr Leute beleidigen?“

Ja, das ist eine gute Antwort, das ist wahr. Es ist auch schon mit ihm schlimm genug, weil Sandro öfter mal redet, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken.  
Doch nicht nur damit hat er recht. Er hat auch damit recht, dass Felix das an ihm liebt. Nicht unbedingt, wenn er jemanden beleidigt, aber... allgemein. Dass Sandro so geradeheraus und direkt ist.

„Außerdem hast du doch gesagt, dass Leon damit angefangen hat.“

Auch das entspricht der Wahrheit. Leon hat Max mal anvertraut, dass ihn ein Dreier mit Felix oder ein Vierer mit Felix und seinem Partner, 'wenn der etwas taugt', reizen würde und damit hat er den Stein überhaupt erst ins Rollen gebracht – sonst wären weder Felix noch Max auf diese Idee gekommen. Doch während sie beide – und nun eben auch Sandro – sofort Feuer und Flamme waren, ist Leon schlichtweg zu prüde dafür. 'Kann man doch nicht machen', das ist seine Erklärung. Gut, Max, Felix und Sandro sind der Meinung, dass man 'das' eben schon machen kann, zumindest wenn alle einverstanden sind, aber wenn er eine Blockade hat, was das angeht... Dann halt nicht.

Sie können die Diskussion nicht weiter fortsetzen – es klingelt. Felix kann nur kurz über Sandros Wange streichen und ihm somit ohne Worte und hoffentlich auch für ihn verständlich mitteilen, dass es okay ist, dass er damit recht hat.  
Während Felix sich auf den Weg zur Türe macht, nimmt Sandro am Küchentisch Platz.

„Sei nett zu ihnen, okay?“

Sandro hebt die Augenbrauen, sein Blick ist diesmal nicht nur gespielt genervt. Hups, Fettnäpfchen.

„Du verhältst dich, als wäre ich so ein Macho, der voll was gegen deine Freunde hat und am liebsten hätte, dass du nur bei mir bist, ganz alleine.“

Auch hier muss Felix ihm recht geben – man könnte seine Aufforderung schon so auffassen. Doch sie wissen beide, dass das nicht so ist, dass Sandro eben nicht so ist.

„'tschuldigung.“

Sein Freund schmollt weiter. Doch Felix meint, gesehen zu haben, wie seine Mundwinkel kurz zuckten. So wie es aussieht, ist es nun doch ein spielerisches Schmollen.  
Ein bisschen Zeit hat er noch... Leon und Max können noch ein bisschen warten.

Felix dreht wieder um, er geht zu Sandro zurück und bleibt vor ihm stehen.

„Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, dass du dir bei ihnen Mühe gibst, nicht etwas zu sagen, was du so nicht meinst.“

Sandros Blick ist immer noch eine Mischung aus kritisch und skeptisch, also hängt er noch etwas an.

„Ich weiß, dass die beiden zu den wenigen Leuten gehören, bei denen du das tust. Aber... Nicht, dass du Leon sagst, dass er eben doch beim Vierer mitmachen muss, weil er überstimmt ist. Die zwei vertragen viel, aber ich weiß nicht, wie sie das auffassen würden.“

Ein tiefes, schweres Seufzen, dann streckt Sandro seine Arme aus und packt Felix an der Hüfte. Ihm wird klar, dass ihre Besucher noch etwas länger warten müssen, als Sandro ihn auf seinen Schoß zieht.

„Das hast du aber nicht gerade freundlich gesagt.“  
„Du färbst ab.“

Es ist wieder alles im Reinen, das spürt er. Trotzdem ist noch etwas Foppen angesagt und da macht er natürlich gerne mit.

„Aber ich mach's immer wieder gut.“  
„Krieg' ich auch hin.“

Mit diesen Worten beugt Felix sich nach vorne. Seine Hände legen sich um Sandros Gesicht, seine Lippen schmiegen sich an Sandros, wandern kurz zu seinen Mundwinkeln, über die Mundwinkel hinaus, bevor er den Mund öffnet und den Kuss vertieft. Und Sandro...  
Er will ihn fertig machen, ganz eindeutig. Irgendwie bekommt er es hin, unter ihm hin und her zu rutschen und diese Bewegung...

Felix hält nicht lange durch, bevor er sich keuchend von Sandro löst. Der sieht ihn mit einem ganz unschuldigen Blick an, der innerhalb weniger Sekunden missglückt und zu einem Lachen wird. Natürlich mit dem Kiekser am Ende und Felix spürt, wie sich sein Mund automatisch zu einem Grinsen verzieht, zu einem sehr glücklichen, aufgeheizten Grinsen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht doch so ein Macho bist, der mit allen Mitteln versucht, mich für sich alleine zu bekommen?“

Ganz langsam schüttelt Sandro seinen Kopf. Seine Zungenspitze fährt über seine Lippen und Felix muss kurz die Augen schließen, weil ihm der Anblick direkt in den Schwanz schießt und dort nicht gerade zu seiner Entspannung beiträgt.  
Okay, vielleicht schafft Sandro es doch ziemlich leicht, ihn aufzugeilen.

„Nein. Ich will dich einfach nur leiden sehen, wenn du gleich mit Latte die Türe aufmachen willst. Außerdem... will ich dich.“

Gehört der zweite Satz noch zu seinem Plan oder meint er das wirklich so?  
Beides, tippt Felix, als sich Sandros Hand in seinen Nacken legt und er ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss herunter zieht. Und verdammt, er könnte echt gut einfach da bleiben, auf Sandros Schoß, und ihn weiter küssen, sich von ihm küssen lassen, sich von ihm flachlegen lassen, denn darauf würde es hinauslaufen...  
Nur das erneute Klingeln hält ihn davon ab. Und die Tatsache, dass Sandro sich von ihm löst und sofort das süffisante Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zurückkehrt. Ach ja, mit Latte die Türe aufmachen, da war etwas.

Felix rutscht von Sandros Schoß herunter, er sieht an sich herab. Mh, wenn er sich ein paar unschöne Gedanken macht, bis er bei der Türe ist und dabei nicht zu Sandro hinüber sieht, könnte es damit klappen, dass seine Erektion so weit abgeklungen ist, dass man nichts mehr sieht – oder zumindest kaum etwas, denn schon alleine Sandros Anblick verrät, dass sie nicht bis gerade eben Kuchen gebacken haben oder etwas ähnlich Harmloses getan haben. Seine Haare sind komplett durcheinander und in Momenten wie diesen verflucht Felix Sandros Tick, seine Haare immer so penibel zu frisieren – schon eine Kleinigkeit reicht aus, damit die Ordnung kaputt geht und schon sieht man, was sie getan haben könnten.

Es klappt. Natürlich kommt von Max der obligatorische „Bis gerade eben gefickt?“-Spruch, als sie endlich die Wohnung betreten dürfen, aber das war es auch schon. Sie nehmen am Esstisch Platz, Sandro verteilt seinen Kuchen und lässt sich dabei rein gar nichts von seinem Widerwillen anmerken, die Unterhaltung kommt langsam in Fahrt...  
Und dann spricht Max das leidige Thema an, das zumindest Leon so zuwider ist.

„Ich finde die Idee mit dem Vierer ja immer noch ziemlich geil. Und ihr?“  
„Nein.“

Leon verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, er verzichtet dabei sogar darauf, sein Stück Kuchen weiter zu essen.  
Mit Sandros Hinweis von vorher im Hinterkopf darauf, dass Leon eigentlich derjenige war, der die Idee ins Spiel gebracht hat und dass Leon nur deshalb etwas dagegen hat, weil er zu prüde ist, ist es echt offensichtlich, dass er sich wirklich nur ziert – dass er eigentlich schon zusagen möchte, aber immer noch an seinem 'kann man doch nicht machen' festhängt.  
Felix grinst, sein Blick wandert zu Sandro. Wie geht der damit um?

Anders als erwartet. Wie versprochen versucht er nicht, Leon zu überreden. Stattdessen lehnt Sandro sich ebenfalls zurück, verschränkt ebenfalls die Arme.

„Leon hat recht.“

Felix zieht seine Augenbrauen hoch, Max' Kopf dreht sich schlagartig zu Sandro. Doch derjenige, der am meisten überrascht ist, ist Leon. Ist für ihn ziemlich ungewohnt, nicht auf Gegenrede zu stoßen.  
Sandro lacht und obwohl Felix noch nicht ganz sicher ist, was er nun vorhat, kehrt sein Grinsen zurück. Sein Freund hat einen Plan, das steht fest – er weiß, wie er Leons Bedenken aushebeln kann. Und im Moment ist Felix sich echt sicher, dass Sandro so einfühlsam wie möglich mit Leon umgehen wird – dass er ihn nicht zu etwas zwingen wird, was er gar nicht will.

„Ihr seid zu jung für mich, sorry.“  
„Und Felix?“

Wow. Das kam schnell. Und nicht nur das – Leon gibt seine abwehrende Körperhaltung auf, er beugt sich nach vorne und sieht Sandro herausfordernd an.  
Dann fällt bei Felix der Groschen.

„Bei Felix ist es etwas anderes. Der ist reifer.“

Felix' Blick huscht zurück zu Sandro, auf sein desinteressiertes Gesicht und er weiß ganz genau, dass Sandro sich nicht groß dafür verstellen muss, weil das sein Standard-Gesichtsausdruck ist. Viel schwerer muss es für ihn sein, diese Maske zu wahren – nicht einfach loszulachen.  
Damit ist sich Felix noch sicherer in seiner Annahme. Sandro hat nicht etwa das Interesse verloren – im Gegenteil. Er versucht, Leon auf ganz einfache Art und Weise zu ködern und es ist so unglaublich durchschaubar, aber Leon fühlt sich so angegriffen, dass er das nicht bemerkt. Dabei muss man nicht mal Sandros Freund sein, um das zu bemerken – ein Blick zu Max verrät Felix, dass auch er darauf gekommen ist. Leons Freund versucht nämlich ebenfalls, sein Grinsen zu verstecken.

Dann seufzt Leon schwer, er verdreht die Augen. Doch er grinst – und wirkt irgendwie echt gelöst.

„Okay, ist gut. Wann und wo?“


End file.
